A Day at the Bar
by Parent12D
Summary: After a busy and stressful day, Andrew and Alex decided to unwind at a local bar, running into a familiar face and other wild stuff happening. How will this go for the happy couple and the others that join them? Read and find out now! Rated T for the inclusion of alcohol!


**Hello there readers! After taking a little break from writing, I have finally come up with a brand new one shot story that I did for this series!**

 **Now for a couple of notices:**

 **First of all this story is something that I haven't done before and I have been thinking about doing this kind of story. Also, this story will feature the return of a character that was in an earlier fan fiction that I did ages ago!**

 **As for the plot, this is how it goes: After having a busy and really stressful day doing something off screen, Andrew and Alex decide to unwind by spending time at the bar as suggested by Chaosky. At that bar, Andrew and Alex drink cider, other characters that support the two, show up drinking too, and some other crazy wild stuff will be featured.**

 **Another thing, this is rated T for a reason; for the inclusion of alcohol. Just so you all know.**

 **One last thing, this is the first story that I'm doing for 2017, so I hope you all end up getting a huge kick out of this story as a result.**

 **Well enough with my author note now, so with that said, let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, all other characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a quite and peaceful day in Beverly Hills. In the house that belongs to the super spies, we see the two spies Chaosky and Sam on the couch, Sam was stretching out and taking a nap for once, while Chaosky was on the same couch as Sam, cuddling up to her and zoning out. Happy that they were spending quality time together stretching out and relaxing, Chaosky didn't let anything distract him from his peace.

Chaosky ended up snapping out of his state when the door opened and two people came in. Chaosky looked past the couch and saw that Andrew and Alex had returned from a busy and stressful day.

"Oh hey you guys," Chaosky greeted them, resulting in them greeting him back. "Had a busy day today?"

"Oh yes Chaosky," Andrew groaned. "It was _busy_ and _stressful_."

"I see," Chaosky said.

"I kinda wish my boyfriend and I could take the time to unwind for a bit," Alex moaned.

"Well if you guys are looking for a place to unwind at, I suggest stopping over at the local bar nearby to unwind yourselves." Chaosky suggested.

"You sure that's a good idea Chaosky," Andrew questioned.

"Sure, I mean Sam is over here sleeping on the couch," Chaosky stated. "And Clover is out with Robert at another bar drinking whiskey together."

"Oh," Alex could simply say, picturing Clover and Robert getting drunk on love through whiskey.

"Yeah," Chaosky said. "Anyway, I'd suggest you guys check it out."

"Well… what do you think Allie," Andrew asked his girlfriend. "You think we should go?"

"I'll go if you say we should go Andy," Alex said.

Andrew blushed in result as he thought to himself for a minute or so.

"Alright, we can go," Andrew said.

"Alright babe," Alex said. "Let's go."

"Have a good time you two," Chaosky said. "Sammy and I might stop by later or something."

"Alright, take care Chaosky," Andrew said. "Let's go Alex."

"Right behind you Romeo," Alex winked at him resulting in him winking back as the happy couple then walked out the door, closing it behind them as Chaosky went back to relaxing next to Sam…

* * *

At the front of the bar that Chaosky suggested, the name of it being known as 'The Beverly Hills' Vodka Local Bar', Andrew and Alex were looking at the entrance of the bar.

"Well this is the place," Alex said. "The Beverly Hills' Vodka Local Bar."

"Yup," Andrew nodded. "May we make our way in to unwind?"

"You got it sweet cheeks," Alex agreed as the two of them went into the local bar.

Once they entered the bar, they noticed that it looked like your average ordinary bar; nothing too special but fancy enough to be considered a bar.

"Some fancy place isn't it Andrew," Alex commented.

"Yeah, fancy is a good enough word to describe it," Andrew agreed. "Come on, let's take a seat together on those stool near the front desk over there."

Andrew pointed to said stools at the front desk as Alex nodded.

"Okay Andrew."

The happy couple took a seat on the stools as they waited to find some service for them.

"Hello, welcome to the Beverly Hills Vodka Local Bar," The bartender greeted them. "May I help you with something?"

Andrew thought for a moment and then decided on what he wanted.

"Ah yes," Andrew then said. "I'd like to have one glass of apple cider please."

"Got it," The bartender turned his attention to Alex. "And what about you missy?"

"Uh…" Alex thought for a second and then said. "I'll just have what Andrew's having."

"Got it," The bartender nodded. "Two glasses of apple cider coming right up."

He went to get two glasses of Apple Cider for the happy couple.

A couple moments later, the bartender came back with two glasses of apple cider.

"Here you go you two, two glasses of Applejack brand apple cider," He stated.

"Uh, who is Applejack anyway?" Alex asked curiously.

"That's not important right now," The tender said. "Enjoy you two."

"Thank you," Andrew thanked him which resulted in a blunt 'you're welcome' from the bar tender. "Let's enjoy babe."

"You got it babe," Alex nodded.

They started drinking the cider as they enjoyed it.

"This stuff really is good," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "I say, this was a perfect way for us to unwind."

"I'll say," Andrew nodded. "There isn't a lot of people here right now, so we can just enjoy this moment with each other for now."

"You got it."

The two of them kept enjoying their cider for a bit, unwinding themselves after a very busy day. They were completely into it when suddenly…

"Well, well, look who we have here," A very familiar voice commented as Andrew and Alex remembered hearing that voice at least one other time.

"Could that be…?" Andrew wondered as he and Alex turned to see who was the one who said that…

When they looked, they saw a familiar biker girl that they remembered from so long ago. The biker girl was revealed to be none other than…DONNA RAMON! SURPRISE READERS!

"Well, if it isn't you two," Donna had a grin on her face. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Oh, Donna," Andrew remembered her. "It sure has been awhile since we last met alright."

"Donna Ramon," Alex was surprised to see her again. "It's so great to see you again."

"Yeah, same here," Donna remarked.

"So what are you doing here Donna?" Andrew asked.

"Oh I tend to hang out here every so often," Donna explained. "I like to chillax here and just play it cool."

"That sounds awesome," Alex remarked.

"Yeah it is," Donna then asked them. "So what are you two doing here anyway?"

"Well Alex and I decided to unwind a bit after a very busy day so we just decided to come here to refresh ourselves."

"I see," Donna rubbed her chin in amusement. "Playing it cool huh? That's what I like to hear."

"Mhmm," Andrew and Alex nodded as Donna helped herself to some purple wine.

It was then some weird male stranger approached them and then asked.

"Hey, drinking some Apple cider I see," He asked.

"Uh yeah…" Andrew said awkwardly as he and Alex were skeptical. "That's what we're drinking."

"Uh huh," The man then commented. "By the way, I'll have you know that that apple cider you two are drinking, it has alcohol in it."

Andrew was shocked as Alex then asked.

"This stuff has alcohol in it?!" Alex was exaggerating at the fact.

"That's right," The man said as Donna overheard this and then jumped in.

"Ugh, look the apple cider your drinking is…"

"Don't listen to her," The man interrupted her. "What does she know? That cider has alcohol in it."

"Well… if you are being serious, then we'd like you to leave," Andrew asked in an awkward tone.

"Your lost guys," The stranger walked away as Donna delivered a scowl with his back turn.

"Stupid jock, why I outta," Donna muttered under her breath before taking a deep breath and saying. "Sorry you two, that's just some stupid jock that thinks he knows crap, he's no friend of mine that's for sure."

"Great to here," Andrew said. "That guy was creeping me out."

"Me too," Alex agreed. "Still, do you really think this cider has alcohol in it?"

"I'm not sure my dear," Andrew felt like changing the subject so he then said. "Anyway Donna, I feel like we have some catching up to do since it's been so long."

"Sounds like a cool idea," Donna remarked. "Let's go for it."

"Okay," Alex nodded as did Andrew as the three of them continued drinking their respective drinks while talking together.

* * *

It was safe to say the three of them were talking amongst each other about stuff, cool stuff to be precise. They were having a good time chilling and unwinding while drinking.

"So that's what I've been up to." Donna finished her statement.

"Wow," Andrew was impressed. "That must have been cool huh?"

"It was more than cool Andrew," Donna remarked. "It was kickass."

"Agree," Alex said, drinking her apple cider. "This is great isn't it Andrew?"

"It sure is Alex," Andrew agreed. "What could be more fun than this?"

Just then, the door opened up and it was revealed to be three familiar girls, known to be none other than Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique.

"Hello everyone," Mandy proclaimed. "Mandy and her two friends are here to liven things up."

"Oh no," The bartender moaned in annoyance. "It's _her_ …"

"That's right mister," Mandy approached the bartender with her girls by her side. "And you better…"

She stopped short when she saw Andrew and Alex.

"Andrew? Alex?" Mandy questioned.

"That's us Mandy," Andrew said. Mandy actually smiled at the fact that they were here.

"It's so great to see you two again," Mandy said with enthusiasm.

"Nice to see you again Andrew and Alex," Caitlin greeted them.

"Hey there hot stuff Andrew," Dominique said with a suggestive tone. She saw Alex glaring and growling at her as she then corrected herself. "I mean… nice to see you two again as well."

"Now let me ask, what are you two doing here in a place like this," Mandy asked.

"Well Alex and I decided to unwind after a busy day," Andrew stated. "So here we are kicking back and playing it cool."

"We're just having a cool time," Donna stated.

"I see," Mandy rubbed her chin in amusement before turning her attention to the bartender. "Anyway mister waiter, we'd like three glasses of that vodka that you serve here!"

"Fine, as you wish," The bartender moaned in aggravation. "Your majesty,"

"Thank you," Mandy said with pride.

A minute later, the bartender gave the three girls their vodkas, resulting in them thanking him with a blunt 'you're welcome' being followed afterwards.

"So anyway, mind if we chill out with you guys," Mandy asked Andrew.

"Sure," Andrew smiled in excitement. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you Andrew," Mandy genuinely smiled. "You won't regret this."

"I'm sure I won't Mandy," Andrew smiled. "So you all just want to talk about stuff?"

"Sure babe," Alex said.

"What the heck, I'm gamed," Donna shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course," Mandy said.

"Totally," Caitlin and Dominique said together drinking their vodkas.

"Alright let's do this," Andrew said in anticipation.

"Yeah,"

The bunch of them started drinking and talking about stuff…

* * *

Time passed and while Andrew and Alex started getting heavy eyes, the others were starting to get drunk but they weren't violent.

"…and then I said 'Howdy do'," Mandy said with a drunken tone in her voice.

"Yeah that's cool Mandy," Andrew said. "Hey waiter, we'd like some refills,"

"On the double," Donna added.

"If your alright with it," Alex said politely.

"Yeah, we want refills," Mandy and her friends started chanting.

"Alright, refills coming up," The bartender gave them all refills.

The same reaction from before occurred as a result of being given the refills. They then started drinking again when suddenly, the door opened up yet again. This time it was revealed to be Chaosky, and he was accompanied by Sam, who decided to unwind at the bar too.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted him as he noticed he and Alex were with Donna, and Mandy along with her two friends. "Having fun together aren't you?"

"We sure are," Andrew nodded. "So you two decided to come and drink here too?"

"Yeah, Chaosky asked if we could come here to drink some red wine," Sam stated. "So I decided to accompany him."

"Yeah, Mister Waiter," Chaosky and Sam approached the bartender. "Sammy and I would like two glasses of red wine please?"

"Oh certainly, two glasses of red wine coming up," The bartender said in what sounded like a really sarcastic tone, but nonetheless, he gave Chaosky and Sam their red wine resulting in the same thank you and the same blunt you're welcome that was exchanged before.

"You two like to chill with us," Andrew offered.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Sam said as she and Chaosky joined the rest of them.

"Hey I just noticed something," Mandy said in a semi-drunk tone. "Where on Earth is Clover? I wanted her to hang out with us and drink too."

"Oh she is with her boyfriend at another bar," Chaosky drank his red wine. "Appears as though she is getting drunk on love with Robert as we speak."

"I see," Mandy could already picture that happening. "Well I'm glad you all could hang out with us today."

"Of course," Andrew said. "Let's continue drinking and talking."

"YEAH!" All of them raised their cups and touched glasses as they continued having an awesome time…

* * *

Some time later, it was shown that Sam and Chaosky gotten drunk pretty quickly and caught up with the others, except for Andrew and Alex who only had heavy eyes. After going through several drinks, it was getting late and it was almost dark out.

"Hey, it's getting dark out guys," Alex pointed out.

"But we're just starting to have a killer time," Donna sounded drunk.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "If only we can lighten up the scenery with some excitement."

"You said it Andrew," Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique said together, sounding drunk.

"What do you think we should do Chaosky," Sam asked with a drunken tone.

"I know," Chaosky thought of something. "This is the perfect time to sing a well known drunken song! We just need the players to play the instruments."

It was then three strangers popped up from behind the counter, bearing a tuba, accordion and snare drum respectively as they walked out of that side of the counter.

"Andrew, you start us off," Chaosky sounded drunk. "You guys up to it?"

"I'm gamed," Donna shrugged her shoulders in a drunken manner. "Let's do it."

"Yeah!" Mandy and her girls cheered in unison and sounding drunk at the same time.

"I'll do it if Andrew does it," Alex said.

"I'll do it too," Sam stated.

"And I'll do it since Alex wants to do it with me." Andrew said.

"Alright let's rock," Chaosky then cried out. "PLAY IT BOYS!"

The three strangers then played their instruments as they played a very familiar song as the bartender was groaning.

"Oh no… Not _this_ song…" The bartender put ear plugs on so he couldn't listen to the torture.

"Start us off Andrew!" Chaosky stated.

"Got it!"

Andrew then started the song off by singing.

 _"99 Bottles of Coke on the Wall…"_

Alex then joined in singing.

 _"99 Bottles of Coke!"_

Everyone else then sang together.

 _"Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

The waiter gritted his teeth in frustration at the fact that they all sounded drunk, annoying, and irritating as the song continued…

* * *

 _"88 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 88 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 87 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"77 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 77 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 76 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"66 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 66 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 65 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"55 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 55 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 54 bottles of coke on the wall!"_ As this was going on, Mandy could picture Clover and Robert singing this exact same song in a drunken manner while drunk on love and enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

 _"44 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 44 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 43 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"33 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 33 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 32 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"22 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 22 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 21 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"11 Bottles of Coke on the Wall, 11 Bottles of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 10 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

* * *

 _"1 Bottle of Coke on the Wall, 1 Bottle of Coke! Take one down, pass it around, 0 bottles of coke on the wall!"_

 _"NO MORE BOTTLES OF COKE ON THE WALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"_

They finished the song as they all cheered in such a manner that makes it seem like they were completely drunk.

"That was amazing," Mandy cheered!

"More liked kickass!" Donna remarked sounding drunk.

"Uh yeah, that works too," Mandy nodded her head slowly.

They continued chatting as the waiter had had enough and he finally snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOU FREELOADERS!" The waiter lost his patience. "IT'S CLOSING TIME ANYWAY, SO THE LOT OF YOU SHOULD JUST MARCH YOUR WAY OUT THAT DOOR AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, **NOW!"**

The waiter had bellowed and if it weren't for the drinks that were drunken, the bunch of them would have hightailed it outta there. They then walked out and headed to the house of the super spies.

"This is some cool hangout you guys live in huh?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, it is pretty impressive." Andrew agreed as Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique helped themselves to one of the couches, Sam and Chaosky went over to the other couch and Donna sat in the chair nearby.

"Andy, did you give that waiter the check for what we did there?" Alex asked.

"I gave him a check with exact change," Andrew remarked.

"That was an awesome badass time tonight," Donna commented. "I hope we can do this more often guys."

"Yeah!" Mandy, Caitlin, Dominique, Sam and Chaosky cheered as they all then suddenly clonked out, being knocked out unconscious on the furniture.

"Let's go to my room and relax on my bed," Andrew took Alex's hand and went into his bedroom as he and Alex lied on Andrew's bed.

"That was a lot of fun wasn't it babe," Alex asked her boyfriend.

"It sure was," Andrew grinned. "Got to see Donna again, and I got to spend time with my beautiful angel."

"Oh hehehehe, Andrew," Alex giggled and then said seductively. "I love you so much you sweet sexy Romeo."

"And I love you so much too, my sweet and sexy baby doll." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

They immediately dove into a French kiss, and that was followed with them passing out right on the spot. They slept with their lips locked and their tongues never separated from each other the whole night. They were in heaven…

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING…**

* * *

It was another quite morning in Beverly Hills, but at the super spies' house, everyone that collapses on the couches and chair last night had now received a severe case of the hangover, wondering what happened last night. Andrew and Alex woke up to noticing they were locked in a kiss all night. They separated and blushed heavily at the fact. It was then Clover and Robert entered the house, both going through a hangover as well as they noticed that it seemed like there was a party at the house last night and Clover wondered why they didn't invited her and Robert to said party. Andrew and Alex were the only ones who didn't have a hangover as they witnessed everyone else struggling to get through it.

"You know, it's strange," Andrew commented.

"The fact that we aren't going through a hangover right now?" Alex asked.

"There's that and the fact that out of all of us, we were the only ones who didn't get drunk," Andrew stated.

"Yeah that is strange," Alex started thinking and then something came to her mind. "Could it be that the apple cider we drank last night was non-alcoholic, that it didn't have alcohol in it at all?"

"Now that you mention it sweet cheeks, your right," Andrew stated. "That apple cider we had didn't have alcohol in it, and all that singing in a drunken manner, the two of us were completely somber the whole time."

"I completely agree with you there baby," Alex agreed as she witnessed everyone else moaning in pain at the hangover. "I do feel bad for the others who are going through a serious hangover right now."

"Me too," Andrew nodded. "But they'll get through it."

"Your right," Alex then changed the subject. "I'm just glad we had a fun and amazing time last night."

"Same here Alex," Andrew then flirted. "Of course, everyday for me is fun and amazing when I'm with my beautiful angel."

"Oh Andy Poo," Alex blushed and giggled again as she then said seductively. "I love you so much my sweet sexy Romeo."

"And I love you too Allie, my sweet, sexy baby doll." Andrew sounded just as seductive.

They then dove into another French kiss, this time locking lips and letting their respective tongues touch each other in an extremely sexual manner, enjoying every second of it as they made a lot of moaning and groaning sounds in enjoyment. It seems like another fun event had come for the happy couple as everyone else was still going through the hangover, hopefully they'll get through it after the day is over. The camera zoomed out of the house as Sam, Chaosky, Clover, Robert, Donna, Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique tried struggling through their respective hangovers, all while Andrew and Alex continued French kissing, enjoy every second of it together. The screen then slowly faded out in black, meaning that now, this is the end of the story…

* * *

 **THE END READERS!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I FELT THAT DONNA RAMON, WHO ONLY APPEARED IN ONE STORY I DID, MY VERSION OF THE B PLOT FOR SPY GLADIATORS, WAS NEVER GIVEN ANOTHER CHANCE, SO I DECIDED TO HAVE HER RETURN IN THIS STORY FOR THOSE THAT ACTUALLY LIKE HER! HOPE THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY!**

 **ANOTHER NOTICE, I'LL HAVE YOU ALL KNOW THAT I AM NOT A DRINKER; I DON'T DRINK ALCOHOL! JUST IN CASE SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING!**

 **ANYWAY, I'LL BE THINKING ABOUT ANOTHER NEW STORY IDEA THAT I SHOULD GO WITH, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE! I HOPE YOU CAN ALL TUNE IN THEN TO CHECK IT OUT!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU'RE UP TO IT, IF YOU COULD PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, I WOULD APPRECIATE THAT!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE, AND ON THAT NOTE, GOODBYE FOR NOW FELLOW READERS!**


End file.
